Blossom
by puduchan
Summary: Mark dan Haechan itu seperti apa ya menjelaskannya? Hubungan mereka terlalu manis. Namun terkadang juga terlalu drama. Mark, satu-satunya yang selalu sabar menghadapi Haechan. Haechan sendiri, selalu punya cara tersendiri yang bisa membuat Mark semakin hari semakin menyayanginya. [MARKHYUCK] [MARK] [HAECHAN] [NCT] BXB
1. Un

"Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, diam saja. Jangan berlagak sok tahu, dan ikut campur. Ini 'kan permasalahanku, bukan kau, Mark."

Mark mendengus. Ia merotasikan bola matanya. Mungkin saat ini ia bisa menendang bocah yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya sekarang juga. Apalagi melihat tingkah anak itu yang sangat menyebalkanㅡdi mata Mark.

"Ini memang bukan permasalahanku, Haechan. Dan apa? Berlagak sok tahu katamu? Hey, satu sekolah juga sudah tahu tentang masalahamu yang konyol ini. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan perlu repot-repot ikut campur, kalau bukan karena Ibumu!"

Haechan berdecih. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Jangan jadikan Ibuku sebagai alasan. Diam saja apa susahnya? Jangan mengurusi masalaku!"

Oh Tuhan. Tolong berikan Mark kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi manusia di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah sangat lelah, sungguh. Seharusnya kini ia sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Bukannya berada di kantin dan berhadapan dengan Haechan.

"Hey, Lee Haechan. _Listen to meㅡ_ _"_

 _"_ Jangan berbicara menggunakan bahasamu. Aku tidak akan mengerti."

Mark menghela napasnya. Kemudian menatap manik kecoklatan milik Haechan dengan serius dan terkesan tajamㅡmenusuk. "Kau, berhentilah membuat onar. Jangan hancurkan reputasi Ayahmu sebagai seorang direktur di sekolah ini. Berhentilah main-main dan fokus saja belajar. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi. Aku sungguh bosan mendengar orang-orang yang membicarakan tentang perlakuan buruk dirimu ㅡ _HEY_! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?!"

Haechan mengusap telinganya malas. Menatap jengah pada Mark yang saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Jelas sekali bahwa Mark sedang menahan emosinya.

"Peduli apa dengan omongan mereka?"

Mark kembali menghela napasnya. Kali ini terdengar berat dan sedikit berputus asa. Selama dua tahun di hadapkan dengan Haechan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penyabar dan banyak mengalah. Haechan si keras kepala, pembangkang dan bertindak semaunya. Jika Mark membalasnya juga dengan keras, maka sudah dari lama mereka menjadi musuh.

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, aku akan berhenti peduliㅡtapi kau selalu mengartikannya dengan aku yang selalu ingin ikut campurㅡ Aku tidak akan memberi laporan lagi pada Ibumu, tentang apa saja masalah yang kau buat selama di sekolah. Aku tidak akan berada di dekatmu lagi. Karena, kau pasti risih 'kan? Iya. Aku tahu. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menjadi guru privatemu lagi. Aku yang akan menemui kepala sekolah untuk mencari penggantiku. Karena, daripada mengawasimu, ada baiknya waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia itu, aku manfaatkan untuk belajar. Sekarang, terserah padamu. Lakukan semua yang kau suka. Jangan mengadu padaku. Ingat? Jangan mengadu padaku, Haechan."

Mark berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Haechan sekilas kemudian bersecak malas. Haechan melengos. Bersikap santai dan tidak peduli.

Tetapi, ketika Mark berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya, barulah Haechan menghela napas. Bibirnya mencebik lucu. Perkataan Mark yang panjang itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Dasar Mark sialan. Dia itu punya perasaan atau tidak sih?! Tidak peka! Kaku! _Hah_ , menyebalkan."

Haechan mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Wajahnya masam sekali.

Ia berdiri, kursi yang di dudukinya ia tendang begitu saja. Melampiaskan kekesalan. Kali ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _rooftop_. Dia berniat bolos pelajaran lagi.

* * *

Dan Mark sendiri, menjadi tidak fokus. Padahal, dia sendiri yang mengambil keputusan.

Sepanjang pelajaran matematika, dirinya dibuat tidak fokus. Bahkan, ia sampai tidak bisa membedakan Aritmatika dan Geometri. Padahal, itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat disukainya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Anehnya, ketika tadi ia mengatakannya dengan lancar dan yakin akan keputusan yang ia ambil akan membuatnya tenang. Dan pastinya ia tidak akan berurusan dengan bocah itu.

Bukannya menjawab soal-soal latihan, ia malah mencoret asal kertas buramnya. Ia memikirkan bocah itu. _Hell_ , katakan saja bahwa Mark sudah gila.

Nyatanya, itu sangatlah tidak mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah. Walaupun pemikirannya memborontak agar terbebas dari ruang lingkup kehidupan Haechan, namun hatinya berkata lain. Bayangkan saja, selama dua tahun ia selalu berada di sisi bocah itu. Menjadi orang yang selalu mengawasi dan mengajarkannya tentang apa yang tidak dimengeri bocah itu. Selama dua tahun, ia juga menjadi sosok kakak bagi Haechan.

Dan kini, ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan berhenti?

Mark mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas kasar. Hati dan pikirannya tidak sinkron.

Walaupun ia disibukkan dengan segala ujian dan tetek bengeknya, ia masih dan akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajari Haechan dan menasehatinya.

Waktu yang seharusnya Mark gunakan untuk belajar, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan ujian masuk universitas. Tentu, ia juga ingin masuk ke universitas yang bagus. Dan itu tidaklah mudah, tentu saja.

Tapi, adakalanya Mark juga merasa muak. Muak yang benar-benar muak sekali. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena perangai Haechan.

Mark tidak mengerti mengapa Haechan bisa keras kepala dan pembangkang seperti itu. Mengapa Haechan selalu bermain-main dan menganggap remeh sekolah. Sukanya berbuat masalah, ikut-ikutan tawuran (padahal tidak memiliki _skill_ berkelahi yang bagus), dan membuat guru-guru pusing sendiri dengan kelakukannya.

Selama dua tahun, Mark sedikit banyaknya memahami karakter kepribadian Haechan.

Pernah sekali, ketika Mark datang berkunjung ke rumah Haechan, yang mana Ibu Haechan-lah yang menyuruh Mark untuk datang. Kala itu, Haechan sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu akan kedatangan Mark. Anak itu seharian berada di kamar saja. Tidak keluar untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan juga makan malam.

Awalnya Mark tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya. Iya. Ibunya menyuruh Mark datang hanya untuk membujuk Haechan keluar dari kamarnya dan makan. Mark mau tak mau mengiyakan.

Dan ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar anak itu, memanggilnya dan mengatakan untuk membuka kunci pintunya, Mark dibuat kaget.

Tepat setelah mengatakan agar segera membuka pintu, Haechan segera membukanya.

Penampilan Haechan yang kusut, di dapat Mark. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya yang... terlihat sembab? Dan juga piyamanya yang kusut. Anak itu terlihat seperti anak tak diurus saja.

Mark masuk ke kamarnya. Haechan tidak melarang. Malah, ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya juga.

Mark memilih duduk di kursi belajar milik Haechan. Melihat buku-buku pelajaran anak itu. Hanya sekedar mengecek catatan dan buku latihan. Dan yah, seperti biasa. Catatannya kosong. Anak itu benar-benar pemalas.

Sementara Mark sibuk dengan buku-bukunya di meja belajar, Haechan kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Mark tidak berbicara. Tidak bertanya dan hanya diam. Ia membiarkan suasana kamar menjadi sunyi. Mark menunggu. Menantikan sebuah cerita atau mungkin keluhan yang akan keluar dari mulut anak itu.

Mark tidak ingin memaksa, walau ia sendiri sebenarnya juga penasaran. Hal apa yang membuat Haechan mengurung diri dan tidak mau makan seperti itu.

"Mark."

Mark tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika akhirnya Haechan memanggil namanya. Beruntung, saat ini ia sedang di posisi membelakangi Haechan. Sehingga anak itu tidak bisa melihat senyuman puas Mark.

Mark berdeham kecil, bermaksud mengatur ekspresinya. Ia memutar kursi yang didudukinya. Sehingga kini ia bisa menatap Haechan yang berbaring menyamping di kasurnyaㅡia juga menghadap Mark.

"Kenapa?"

Haechan memejamkan matanya. Membukanya kembali, dan kemudian menghela napas. "Aku benci Ibu," ucapanya. Nadanya sedikit tercekat.  
"Dan juga Ayah."

Mark mengernyit. Menatap raut wajah Haechan, menelisiknya dalamㅡmencari arti.

"Kenapa mereka egois?"

Haechan seperti bermonolog. Dan di detik itu, Mark bisa melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar samar.

Haechan memang sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya selama ini.

"Mereka selalu mementingkan perusahaan. Aku sendirian."

Mark paham. Paham sekali. Ia sekarang mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

"Selalu menuntutku untuk menjadi nomor satu. Tapi tidak pernah mendukung dan memberiku semangat. _Ah_ , memperhatikan ku saja tidak pernah. _Haha_ ,"

Dan malam itu, Mark mencerna semuanya.

Apa yang selama ini Haechan pendam, bisa Mark baca.

Haechan, hanya _kesepian_.

Membuat masalah, adalah salah satu modusnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

* * *

Pukul 7:45 PM.

Sekolah sudah sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas akhir yang berkeliaran. Termasuk Mark. Hari ini ia ada pelajaran tambahan. Oleh karena itu, ia baru bisa pulang di jam ini.

Murid-murid yang saat ini masih di sekolah, hanyalah murid dari kelas akhirㅡseperti dirinya. Yang dominan disibukkan dengan pelajaran tambahan. Sementara siswa kelas pertama dan kedua, sudah pulang sejak sore tadi.

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor. Beban di punggungnya, entah mengapa terasa menjadi semakin berat. Padahal, Mark sudah meletakkan beberapa buku tebalnya di loker. Kepalanya sedikit berat. Namun ia masih bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Ia hanya lelah. Ia butuh membersihkan diri dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu di atas kasur empuknya.

Ketika ia sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, udara malam yang dingin langsung menyapa. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuh lelahnya menuju halte sekolah.

Seperti tidak asing. Netranya melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinyaㅡsedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di bangku halte. Mark semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ingin memastikan, apa benar yang ia lihat benar-benar sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Haechan?"

Anak itu mendongak, menatap Mark dengan wajah lesunya. Bibirnya sedikit pucat. Mark ingin mengumpat rasanya. Di cuaca sedingin iniㅡbahkan Mark yang sudah memakai mantel pun, masih kedinginan. Dan Haechan hanya memakai rompi seragamnya. Tidak memakai jaket, _hoodie_ ataupun mantel.

Mark dengan segera membuka mantel yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Haechan, dan memakaikan mantel itu ke tubuh Haechan.

"Kau, kenapa belum pulang?"

Haechan merapatkan mantel milik Mark ditubuhnya. Ia memang kedinginan sedari tadi. Haechan lupa sudah berapa lama ia duduk di halte ini.

Mark duduk di samping Haechan. Tangannya tergerak membuka tasnya dan mengambil _hoodie_ polos bewarna hitam dari dalam tasnya. Mark memang selalu membawa _hoodie_ cadangan di tasnya. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Setelah memakainya, Mark menoleh ke samping. Melihat Haechan yang kembali menunduk.

"Haechan?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Mark tercekat. Ia membukatkan matanya tidak percaya. Seharusnya, Haechan sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Mendengar Haechan yang mengatakan bahwa ia menunggunya, sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Mark. Anak itu tidak pernah repot-repot menunggunya selama ini. Lagi pula, untuk apa Haechan menunggunya? Bukankah Mark sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi guru private Haechan lagi?

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Diantara sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, hanya itu yang bisa Mark ucapkan.

Haechan menggidikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu," ucapnya.

Mark mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban Haechan. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 7:55 PM. Lima menit lagi, bus akan tiba. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Haechan menunggunya seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghela napasnya berat. Mark masih memperhatikan Haechan dengan diam.

"Jangan berhenti," ujar Haechan. Mark mengernyit heran. Dan ketika Haechan menoleh ke samping, menatap netra kecoklatan miliknya, Mark merasa darahnya berdesir. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang dilihatnya, adalah mata Haechan yang berkaca-kaca.

Mark semakin payah mencerna keadaan. Haechan, tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Dan ia merasa deja vu. Terakhir kalinya ia melihat ekspresi ini, di malam ituㅡmalam dimana ia datang ke rumah Haechan dan melihat anak itu seperti sedang frustrasi.

"Jangan berhenti mengawasiku," tutur Haechan pelan. Mata mereka masih saling menatap.

"Apa kau baik, Haechan?"

Mark memang sangat payah. Haechan tahu itu. Merupakan fakta jika seorang Mark adalah sosok kaku dan tidak peka. Juga sangat payah dalam masalah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mark terkesan dingin dan terlihat seperti tidak bersahabat.

Haechan sungguh ingin menangis saat ini juga. Seharusnya Mark sadar, bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Mark, jangan berhenti ya?"

 _Mark tidak akan berhenti. Karena ia masih ingin, dan terus berada di sisimu, Haechan._

Mark bergeming. Ia masih menatap Haechan dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti juga sangat muak melihat sikapku yang kekanakan dan tidak mau diatur. Kau pasti lelah 'kan, mengawasiku, mengajariku dan menasehatiku. Mark, aku mohon, jangan berhenti ya? Tetaplah mengawasiku. Menjadi guru privateku, ya?"

Tanpa disangka, respon Mark setelah mendengar ucapan Haechan barusan adalah sebuah kekehan. Haechan terdiam sebentar, kemudian merengut tidak suka. Mark seperti menertawakan ketulusannya. Terlihat seperti Mark mempermainkannya.

"Kau menertawakanku?!" Haechan menyipitkan matanya. Menatap Mark tajam, karena ia yang masih terkekeh geli.

Mark menggeleng, "kau terdengar sedang merengek kepadaku, Haechan. Kau sangat menggemaskan sekali." Dan Mark tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Haechan dibuat _shock_. Mark sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir tipis Mark, itu terlihat sangatlah tampan di mata Haechan! Haechan hanya menganga kecil. Terpana melihat Mark yang bersikap semanis itu.

Mark menggeser duduknya. Tangannya terangkat, menangkup kedua pipi Haechan yang terlihat chubby. Ia menatap lekat netra kecoklatan milik Haechan.

"Dengar ya, anak bandel. Anggap saja perkataanku di kantin tadi sebuah ancaman. Kau harus berjanji, bahwa kau akan berubah. Mulai rajin belajar, dan jangan membuat masalah lagi." Mark berujar dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau akan tetap menjadi guru privateku 'kan?"

Mark menggangguk. Ia mencubit pelan hidung bangir milik Haechanㅡyang mana membuat anak itu memekik pelan. "Tapi kau harus berjanji," ujar Mark. "Bagaimana? Bisa menepati janji 'kan?"

Haechan terdiam sebentar. Ia masih terlihat ragu.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji... bagaimana?"

Mark menyeringai tipis. "Simple. Aku akan berhenti."

"Jangan!"

"Oleh sebab itu kau harus tepati janjinya."

Haechan mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Iya. Aku berjanji!"

Mark tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

Dan tepat setelah itu, bus tiba. Mark berdiri dan berjalan memasuki bus. Haechan mengekori di belakang.

Mereka memilih kursi paling belakang. Mark duduk tepat di samping jendela, dan Haechan di sampingnya.

Ketika bus mulai berjalan, Haechan menguap. "Aku mengantuk," ujarnya.

Mark menempatkan kepala Haechan di bahunya. "Tidurlah," ucap Mark.

Senyuman Haechan terkembang begitu saja. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Mark dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Mark. Dan setelahnya ia memejamkan mata. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai ya?"

Mark hanya bergumam membalas Haechan. Dan ia tersenyum gemas setelahnya.

Hubungan mereka apa? Entahlah. Mark tidak tahu pasti.

Tapi, mengenai perasaannya, sepertinya Mark sudah yakin. Ia sangat-sangat yakin kali ini. Mark berterima kasih banyak untuk malam ini, karena ia bisa meyakinkan diriㅡbahwa ia mencintai Haechan.

Untuk Haechan, Mark tidak akan meragukan. Cukup dengan sikap Haechan malam ini, Mark bisa menilai. Bahwa anak itu, juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Mark tidak percaya diri, karena semua sangat jelas.

Dan untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati. Biarkan waktu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Hingga dimana waktu yang pas dan tepat, ia bisa mendapatkan Haechan, dan menjadikan Haechan miliknya seutuhnya.

Napas Haechan terdengar teratur di telinganya. Mark mengusap rambut Haechan lembut. Mencubit pelan pipi Haechan yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Mark merasa perutnya seperti dikelilingi oleh banyak kupu-kupuㅡterasa menggelikan. Haechan sudah tertidur pulas dibahunya. Tangan Haechan yang melingkar dilengannya terasa hangat.

Mark tersenyum, dan mengecup pucuk kepala Haechan. " _I love you,_ "

Ah, seharusnya Mark melakukannya dikala Haechan terbangun. Bukan diam-diam seperti ini.


	2. Deux

"Senior?"

Mark menoleh ke samping. Tangannya yang semula bergerak menghapus rentetan angka di papan tulis terhenti. Daun telinga kirinya bergerak kecil ketika mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Mark meletakkan penghapus papan tulis yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang menyebut namanya tadi. "Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa. Hanya saja, saat ini hanya ada Mark di dalam kelas. Tentu saja panggilan tadi ditujukan untuknya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk singkat. "Aku Hyunjin, dari kelas dua-satu," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Kerutan bingung tercetak jelas di dahi milik Mark. Ia sangat mengenali kelas yang baru saja disebutkan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini. Mark masih memandangi pemuda di hadapannya, mengira apa sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda di hadapannya saat ini, karena Mark merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah Hyunjin. Dan semakin ia menatap Hyunjin, sekilas memori melintas di benaknya. Mark ingat. Mereka memang pernah berpas-pasan sebelumnya. Tepatnya, seminggu yang lalu. Ketika Mark tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Haechan dengan komplotannya di koridor sekolah, yang mana saat itu mereka sedang berencana untuk membolos. Mark sangat yakin bahwa saat itu, ada Hyunjin. Singkatnya, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah teman Haechan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, bahwa saat iniㅡ"

"Haechan?"

Hyunjin terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka karena perkatannya yang dipotong Mark.

"Kali ini, apalagi yang diperbuat olehnya? Mencuri bagian kerangka pajangan di labor biologi? Membuang sampah di kolam ikan? Atau memecahkan jendela?"

Di hadapannya, Hyunjin menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia terkekeh kecil dan kemudian mengusap telapak tangannya. "D-dia, ada diruangan kepala sekolah saat ini.."

Sebelah alis Mark terangkat. "Kepala Sekolah?" dan setelahnya Mark tertawa kecil. "Hal gila apalagi yang dilakukannya hingga dipanggil ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah?"

"Hmm, ituㅡ"

Mark hanya bergidik singkat dan berbalik badan. "Aku sibuk. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Sementara Hyunjin terdiam di depan pintu dengan mulut ternganga, Mark berbalik badan dan melanjutkan kegiatan menghapus papan tulisnya. Hyunjin benar-benar tidak menyangka akan reaksi Mark seperti itu. Ia pikir, Mark akan khawatir dan dengan segera berlari menghampiri Haechan di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan Hyunjin belum memberi tahu, masalah apa yang diperbuat Haechan.

* * *

Semua orang yang melihat juga tahu dan paham, bahwa relasi antara Mark dan Haechan tidaklah biasa.

Memang mereka jarang sekali terlihat berinteraksi begitu intens di depan banyak orang. Tetapi, moment-moment kecil yang tidak sengaja terlihat, sangat berbeda dan penuh arti. Apalagi, mengingat Mark dengan kepribadian dingin dan kakunya. Dan juga Haechan yang nakal dan tidak bisa diam. Jika dilihat, kepribadian keduanya yang bertolak belakang.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tetapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sering, mereka terlihat bersama. Entah itu di gedung belakang sekolah, di uks, di parkiran sekolah, atau terkadang di koridor sekolah.

Haechan sendiri, tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya yang bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Haechan bahkan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Mark pun begitu.

Mereka seolah-olah menghindar dari pertanyaan mengenai 'hubungan' mereka.

* * *

Mark membenarkan perkataannya. Ia tidak menyusul untuk menemui Haechan di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Bahkan di jam istirahat kedua, Mark tidak datang menemui Haechan di taman belakang sekolah. (mereka biasa bertemu diam-diam di sana).

Dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Mark masih bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada Haechan.

Biasanya, ia akan mengirim pesan singkat pada Haechan, yang mana ia akan menyuruh Haechan menunggunya di halte.

Namun, Mark melenggang begitu saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju lobi sekolah. Dan sialnya, hujan turun dengan tidak tau diri. Mark menggerutu tidak jelas karena ia tidak membawa payung dan juga jaket.

Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di layar kuncinya.

Pukul 06:30 PM.

Langit semakin gelap karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Mark menghela napasnya. Tidak ada notifikasi dari Haechan yang muncul di ponselnya. Anak itu, jika saja Mark tidak memberi kabar, pasti akan menyerangnya dengan ratusan chat atau bahkan stiker beruang yang sedang merajuk. Tapi kali ini tidak ada. Mark mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali.

Apa mungkin karena dirinya yang tidak datang menemui Haechan tadi?

Mungkin saja. Haechan itukan perajuk.

Mark berdecak kesal memikirkan Haechan. Anak itu terkadang tidak terduga tingkahnya. Mark tidak tahu, bisa saja anak itu sedang melakukan hal bodoh saat ini. Seperti mengusili kasir mini market langganan mereka dengan cara menggoda atau bahkan mengambil beberapa coklat kemudian menyerakkannya, juga membuka lemari pendingin minuman dan berdiri di depannya dengan waktu yang lama. Ah untuk yang ini, memang benar adanya. Karena Mark sering kali mendapat telepon dari Yujin _noona_ _ㅡ_ kasir mini market itu (yang mana merupakan tetangga Mark).

Ponsel Haechan tidak bisa dihubungi. Mark selalu kesal karena ini. Haechan suka sekali membiarkan ponselnya kehabisan batrai. Dan jika Mark mengomelinya untuk tidak membiarkan ponselnya mati, respon Heechan hanya mengangguk malas dan berkata iya, iya dan iya saja. Bebal sekali.

Mark berbalik dan berlari menuju kelas Haechan di lantai dua. Mungkin saja anak itu ketiduran di kelas.

Dan ketika Mark sampai di depan kelas Haechan yang sudah kosong, Mark menghela napas. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dua-satu itu dan berjalan menuju meja Haechan yang terletak di pojok paling belakang. Haechan bilang, itu adalah tempat yang paling strategis baginya. Tidak akan terlihat oleh guru jika ia tidur atau diam-diam bermain games. Padahal, Mark sudah mengomelinya untuk pindah ke barisan tengah.

Namanya juga Haechan, masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Mark mengomel, Haechan mana peduli. Jika sudah kena batunya, baru akan merengek. Kekanakan sekali memang.

Mark menunduk untuk melihat isi laci meja Haechan. Dan Mark mengumpat ketika dugaannya benar adanya. Beberapa buku pelajaran penting ada di sana.

Dan satu lagi,

Ponselnya.

Mark mengutuk Haechan yang selalu saja begini. _Kapan sih anak ini akan berubah?_

Padahal Mark berkali-kali mengingatkan untuk tidak meninggalkan buku pelajaran penting di laci. Juga ponselnya yang sering kali ia letakkan di sembarang tempat.

Mark memasuki buku-buku pelajaran milik Haechan ke dalam tasnya dan menyimpan ponsel milik bocah nakal itu di saku celananya.

Kali ini Mark benar-benar akan memberi bocah nakal itu pelajaran.

* * *

Mark berlari menembus hujan menuju halte. Menunggu bus datang yang akan membawanya bertemu bocah nakal itu.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, tujuan Mark kali ini sudah pasti mini market di persimpangan tiga menuju komplek perumahan mereka.

Apa yang membuat Mark yakin jika ia akan menemukan Haechan di sana?

Karena, baru saja seseorang menelpon Mark, mengatakan bahwa ada seorang bocah berseragam sekolah sedang duduk termenung di dalam mini market tersebut.

Mark membuka pintu kaca mini market dengan tiba-tiba, membuat seorang gadis cantik berseragam kasir terkejut. Mark membungkuk, kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan lututㅡmenopang tubuhnya, mencoba menetralkan pernapasannya. Setelah turun dari bus, ia berlari kencang menuju mini market ini. Rambutnya juga sedikit basah karena hujan masih mengguyur kota. Walaupun tidak sederas tadi.

Mark menoleh dan menatap Yujin _noona_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ketika Yujin _noona_ menunjuk ke arah pojok kiri mini market, Mark menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti.

Kakinya melangkah menuju arah tunjuk Yujin _noona_.

Dan coba tebak apa yang Mark lihat saat ini?

Haechan,

Duduk dengan kaki berlipat di atas lantai mini market yang dingin, juga di depan lemari pendingin yang pintunya terbuka lebar dengan mata tertutup. Ia terlihat seperti sedang bertapa.

Mark menghela napasnya berat dan berjalan menghampiri Haechan.

Tingkah bodoh Haechan benar-benar terlihat memalukan. Mark tidak tahan untuk mengomeli anak itu habis-habisan. Namun Mark tahu, mengomelpun ia, Haechan juga akan menganggapnya angin lalu. Jadi, yang Mark lakukan,

" _AWW!_ "

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang bocah nakal," ucap Mark sembari menjewer telinga Haechan yang membuat anak itu memekik kaget dan berdiri.

"MARK! LEPAS!"

Mark berdecak malas dan melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Haechan. "Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh seperti ini, Haechan! Jika kau ingin mengasingkan diri dari dunia, sebaiknya kau pergi ke hutan Amazon. Tidak di sini. Pintarlah sedikit!"

Haechan masih meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang perih. Jeweran Mark bukan main-main.

"Aku hanya sedang menenangkan diri, apa salahnya?!"

Mark berdecak malas. Kemudian menarik pergelangan Haechan.

Haechan tidak memberontak, ia hanya mengikuti masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas mengusap-ngusap telinga bekas dijewer Mark.

Ketika melewati kasir, Yujin _noona_ berkata dengan tatapan malasnya ke arah Haechan. "Lain kali tolong ikat saja dia agar tidak memasuki mini market ini lagi." Dan Mark hanya tersenyum sembari menunduk pamit.

* * *

"Mark, aku ingin _ice cream_. Ayo belikan aku _ice cream_!"

Mark berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Haechan. "Hanya orang gila yang memakan _Ice Cream_ di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini orang gila, 'kan?" Haechan menggidik. "Berarti aku boleh makan _Ice Cream_ saat ini."

Mark lelah. Sungguh.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan Haechan akan pintar dan cerdas?

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membelikanmu _Ice cream_. Jika kau ingin, sana, beli sendiri. Aku mau pulang saja."

Mark berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Kali ini, Mark benar-benar tidak akan menuruti permintaan Haechan. Lebih baik ia pulang dan segera menyapa kasur empuk kesayangannya.

.

.

Mark bisa saja tersungkur kedepan jika ia tidak bisa menahan beban yang tiba-tiba menubruknya dari belakang dan naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, gendong aku!"

Sialan.  
Haechan benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Sampai depan pintu rumahku!"

Oh ayolah, dosa apa yang telah Mark perbuat hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan bocah seperti Haechan.

"Turun. Kau berat," ujar Mark.

Namanya juga Haechan. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Mark danjuga kedua kakinya yang mengapit pinggang Mark. "Tidak mau."

Mark menghela napasnya. Kedua tangannya menopang kedua kaki Haechan dan sedikit memperbaik posisi Haechan.

"Kau merepotkan sekali. Dasar bayi beruang."

Haechan terkekeh. "Tapi kau menyayangi bayi beruang ini kan?" Haechan meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Mark.

Sementara Mark, hanya bisa tersenyum.

Benar. Mark sangat menyayangi bayi beruang yang saat ini bergelayut di punggungnya. Bocah nakal yang bisanya membuat Mark kesal dan sering mengomel.

Lupakan soal pelajaran yang akan ia berikan pada Haechan.

Menggendong kekasih menuju rumah, bukankah lebih indah?

Persetan dengan angin dingin, Haechan memeluknya seperti ini, sudah lebih dari hangat.

"Omong-omong, tadi Hyunjin menemuiku. Dia temanmu 'kan?"

"Hyunjin? Menemuimu? Untuk apa?"

Kening Mark berkerut bingung. _Jadi, Haechan tidak menyuruh Hyunjin? Apa Hyunjin berinisiatif sendiri untuk datang memberi tahu Mark?_

"Dia bilang, kau dipanggil ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah."

"Hyunjin _sialan_."

"Haechan."

" _Ups_ , maaf."

"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Tidak puas terus-terusan berurusan dengan bimbingan konseling? Dan apa. Kali ini kau bermain-main dengan kepala sekolah? Haechan, kapan kau akan berubah?"

Haechan menyengir. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sayang, Mark tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Bukan salahku, Mark."

"Jika bukan salahmu, salah siapa?"

"Guru Kim! Salahkan dia saja, jangan aku."

"Guru Kim?"

"Ya. Salahkan dia. Kenapa memberi nilai kuisku enam? Aku mana terima. Mark, kau tahu 'kan bahwa aku sangat membenci angka enam? Dan si tua itu seenaknya saja menulis angka enam di kertas kuisku. Yasudah, aku datang ke ruang guru secara diam-dia. dan mengubah nilaiku di buku penilaiannya. Aku lupa ada cctv."

Mark berhenti berjalan dan terbatuk. Sama sekali tidak paham mengapa Haechan bisa melakukan itu.

"Memangnya kau mengganti nilaimu jadi berapa?"

Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mark. "Tidak jauh kok, hanya membalikkan angkanya saja."

Mark benar-benar _speechless_.  
"Tuhan, beri aku kesabaran."

* * *

 **Nami's note:**

 **Hai! Blossom hadir lagi!**

 **Jadi, book blossom ini perchapternya tidak saling berhubungan. Semacam oneshoot,,, maybe? Suka suka aku aja sih mau buat gimana. Bisa jadi ada dua atau lebih chapter yang saling berhubungan. Tergantung mood aku nulisnya gimana.**

 **Intinya, book ini isinya kekejuan Markhyuck. Hshshshs aku kadang masih ga percaya diri buat ngepublisnya.**

 **Jangan kaget ya kalau salah satu chapternya aku buat angst:(**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this!**  
 **Markhyuck shipper, uwuwuwuwu!**


End file.
